Recuerdos
by Scryble02
Summary: Riku x Sora... Que tanto recuerdas de tu pasado?...al menos recuerdas quien fue tu primer beso?...Shonen-ai (Yaoi Chico x Chico) Mal resumen perdón Q.Q
1. Chapter 1

El día estaba despejado y claro, Un muy brillante resplandor se recostaba sobre el cielo azul aterciopelado.

En una isla no muy grande se podía ver de lejos a un niño con cabellera grisácea clara correr en busca de…

**-S…Sora…-**Dijo jadeando de tanto correr – **Tenemos que hablar**

El castaño se encontraba tranquilo comiendo una bolsa de bombones.

**-Qué pasa?** –Pregunto metiéndose otro malvavisco a la boca.

-He descubierto algo grande- Dijo serio mientras el otro inclinaba la cabeza. – Estaba viendo la televisión con mi mama…Y nos pusimos a ver unas de esas películas románticas…

**-Uh_Huh…-**Dijo este para que siguiera con la narración.

**-En ese momento…**

_**(Flashback)**_

**-Sí que se aseguran de besarse mucho en esta tipo de películas…es tan tonto.** –Puso cara de enojado. **–Que le encuentran de divertido a juntar sus labios con alguien más…Preferiría a alguien a quien le gustaran las aventuras….**\- Decía el oji azul enojado.

**-Riku…tú continúas siendo un niño. Claro que no lo entiendes.** –Dijo su Mama sonriendo tras la actitud de su hijo. (N/A: La mama de Riku es random xD la dejo a su imaginación)

Riku miro a su mama confundido…después de todo seguía siendo un niño…con 13 años de edad pero aun era un niño…

**-¡Oh, ya se! Te diré algo lindo. **–La mama quería asustar a su propio hijo con una mentira, así que sonrió y dijo las siguientes palabras**.- Tendrás que casarte con la persona que reciba tu primer beso. **–Dijo sonriendo malévola mente.

El ojiazul se sobresalto…era algo inocente…tanto para creer en la mentira de su mama.

**-Por eso es importante tener tu primer beso con alguien del cual realmente te preocupes.**

**-E…Eh!?...D…De verdad?**

**-Sip, incluso hay una ley sobre eso** –seguía mintiendo…después de todo cualquier madre querría que su hijo estuviera feliz con su primer y anhelado beso, no?

**\- "De ninguna manera…Si me descuido y beso a alguien que no me guste me meteré en un gran problema…Espera eso significa que…Si Sora besa a alguien ¿tendrá que casarse también?...¿Y que si es una persona realmente desagradable?...ESO SERIA UN DESASTRE!"** – Pensó Riku con cara de asustado y alarmado.

**-¡Tengo que buscar a Sora!** – Se levanto y salió corriendo de su casa.

**-¡Y asegúrate de regresar antes de la cena!** –Grito su mama.

**(Fin de Flashback)**

**-Entonces, lo que quería decir…**

**-¿Matrimonio?** – Pregunto Sora a un comiendo bombones.

**-¡Es un voto para siempre estar junto con otra persona!** – Respondió Riku.

**-Oh…Entonces, si es contigo Riku, sería mejor.** –Dijo Sora masticando.

**-Yo también digo lo mismo Sora. No quiero estar con nadie más, ¡Siempre y cuando estés a mi lado, te protegeré por el resto de mi vida! **–Agarro las mejillas del castaño aplastándolas un poco.- **¡Vamos a besarnos, sora!**

**-! …be…-** No alcanzo a terminar pues fue callado con los labios de Riku , Sora solo cerró los ojos fuerte mente **– Uh…-**soltó un quejido final, se separaron después de unos segundos.

**-…Tu…Tu boca estaba toda pegajosa y dulce.** –se limpio los labios con la mano.

**-¿Tal vez fue por los malvaviscos?** –Dijo inocentemente. - **¿Quieres uno? ¡Están muy buenos! **–Le extendió la bolsa de dulces.

**-No gracias…-**hizo un gesto de desagrado.- **Por otra parte…Lo entendiste verdad? ¡Tú tuviste tu primer beso conmigo! ¡Y tú fuiste mi primer beso también, sora! **

Riku agarro a Sora por los hombros.

**-¡Eso significa que deberemos prometer que siempre estaremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas!-** Aclaro el niño con pelo grisáceo claro.

**-¡Esta bien!** –Sonrió Sora.

**-Seguro que no lo olvidaras? **

**-¡No te preocupes, Riku!** – le regalo una sonrisa…Eso si era una gran amistad…

El primer beso tuvo sabor a malvaviscos…

**Afdssjhfghdwrter Hola! (**ง **͡ ͡° ω ͡ ͡°)**ง **Este es mi primer Fic de Riku x Sora! ;D tendrá como 3 capítulos o dos xD Espero que les haiga gustado ;3 está basado en un…algo! 7u7 xD **

**SIN REVIEWS NO HAY CONTINUACION! Y si es una amenaza xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**(Un año después)….Pov Sora**

Eso duele…No puedo respirar…

**-Sora!**

La voz de kairi?...parece preocupada…que está pasando?...porque no puedo abrir los ojos…estoy completamente mojado…

**-Aguanta!**

Mis ojos intentan abrirse…veo algo blanco y brillante, siento algo cálido…y suave…

**-Sora!** –Esta vez grito riku.

Abro los ojos, lo primero que veo es a el…estaba cerca, extremadamente cerca, me sonroje y reaccione rápidamente alejándolo con un golpe en la cara

**Pov Normal.**

**-¡Gah!** – llevo una mano a su cara. –**Eso dolió…Porque tu…**-Dijo a un sobándose Riku.

**-¡¿….¡Respira sora!-** grito kairi preocupada.- **Parece que tragaste mucha agua…¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Yo…¿Qué paso? –**Pregunto en castaño tratando de respirar.

**-¡Caíste al agua y casi te ahogas! ¿No lo recuerdas?** – Pregunto Kairi…- **ibas por el muelle y de repente se quebró…**

Si…nuestro futuro héroe se estaba ahogando…Sentía soledad y estaba frio…se creía perdido cuando apareció el…esa luz que tomo su mano…gracias a él seguía vivo…Riku lo salvo.

**-Si…Ahora lo recuerdo.**

**-Tienes suerte de que Riku te salvara!- **Dijo Kairi.

**-Tienes razón…-**Hablo riku…

**-Gracias Ri…-**Agradeció el castaño.

**-¡Gracias a Dios! Cuando el te saco no estabas respirando, ¡Así que Riku te dio respiración boca a boca!...Quien sabe que habría pasado si él no lo hubiera hecho.** –Dijo aliviada.

**-¿Eh?...-**Se sobresalto, así que lo cálido y suave había sido eso!?- **B…Boca a…boca…tu…hiciste eso? –**Pregunto avergonzado**\- boca a…boca?**

**-¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer, huh?** –Contesto enojado el Peli gris claro.

**-M…mi primer beso…-**se tapo la cara avergonzado.

**-¡Casi te mueres! ¿¡Como puedes ponerte a hablar de eso!? **–Grito a un más enojado. –**Fue un caso de emergencia, la situación lo ameritaba…no tenía otra opción** –Se tranquilizo.- **Tal vez debería haber dejado que te ahogaras, tonto.**

**-Tch…-**hizo un gesto de enojo- **Bueno, ese es un buen punto**\- Rio nervioso- **No cuenta porque fue por la situación…¡Estoy a salvo! Ah…-**suspiro aliviado- **¡Genial, hubiera sido totalmente desanimado si este hubiera sido mi primer beso!**

**-…**\- Riku hizo un gesto molesto…ese idiota había olvidado todo…y sus palabras por más de inocentes que fueran lograban herirlo-**…Aun así, Es un hecho el que nosotros hayamos juntado nuestros labios el uno al otro.**

**-¿Huh?** –Se sobresalto de nuevo.

**-No puedes decir que ese no fue un beso…-**se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino.

**-¿¡Huh!?...¡Espera un minuto! ¡Justo acabas de decir que fue debido a las circunstancias! **–Siguió a Riku y se aferro a su cuello por detrás. – **Deja de decir que ese fue un beso!...Digo ¿¡No odiarías tener tu primer beso conmigo!?**

**-…Ese no fue mi primer beso…-**Dijo sin si quiera ver a la cara a Sora.

**-¿Huh?...¿No lo fue?...-**se soltó y se puso enfrente de el impidiéndole el paso. **-¿con quién?...y cuando lo hiciste…**

Riku miro al suelo y suspiro ahogadamente…Sora si que era un idiota…

**-¿Honestamente no lo recuerdas? **– Pregunto el mayor.

**-¿¡Que!?** –Grito enojado- **¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Vamos contéstame!**

**-No tengo ninguna obligación de decírtelo…-** le dio una mirada molesta- **Perdón por que hayas tenido tu primer beso conmigo…-** Volvió a darse la vuelta y se fue serio sin ver a Sora en ningún momento…

**-¡Porque tú! **–Grito el castaño haciendo un berrinche- **¡Eres un gran imbécil, Riku! ¡Nunca lo aceptare!**

**-Hmf…-**Soltó Riku ignorando a su "Amigo.

Nuestra promesa…la olvidaste por completo…Estúpido Sora.


End file.
